


It was never meant to be...

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is angry, Dream is sad, George is happy, Hamilton inspired, M/M, NOT BETA READ! WE DIE LIKE TUBBO, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Sapnap and Dream are roommates, Sapnap knows all, Soft Sapnap, Unrequited Love, but they’re like brothers, for now, george is sad, hahaha, more tags to add, not romantic sharing of an apartment., satisfied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He didn’t want to let go but he had too...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	1. Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [speak now.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400495) by [ddaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaydream/pseuds/ddaydream). 



> If George or Dream every says that they aren’t comfortable with shipping, this will be deleted. Hamilton Inspired.

There was a trembling, forced smile on his green painted lips, ever word falling from them being another, agonizing lie.

It was hiding his tears, how he was mourning a loss that had not yet happened. Unless the many smiling guests really looked at him, they wouldn’t notice how his eyes glistened with tears not yet fallen or how his hands trembled as they gripped a sheet of paper with dried stains that might be mistaken for droplets of water from a spilt glass on it. He was standing behind a podium, a flute of fine golden colored champagne held in his hand. He wasn’t ready to let go, but he knew that if he said anything he would just ruin everything. He couldn’t wreak George and his new wife’s life. He would do anything for him. Even if that meant being his best man at his wedding, watching silently as George got married the woman that he loved. 

His shoulders were straight and his head held high as he prepared himself to speak. He couldn’t let them know his thoughts other than the ones of the paper in his hands. They couldn’t know how long he had locked himself in his room when he first heard that George had gotten a girlfriend or how he had screamed until his voice was hoarse after he had been told that they had gotten engaged or how long he had spend sobbing after he had been asked to be George’s best man. Of course, he had agreed to it. He would do anything for George, even if that meant letting him go.

George knew him better than anyone else and he knew George better than anyone, even George’s own bride and the rest of their friends. If he told his best friend that he loved him with all of his heart, George probably would have felt a little awkward around him, more likely to avoid him to try to avoid hurting him. That was the one thing he couldn’t handle. He would rather have to watch George be happy with someone else that not be in his life at all. He could have said no to being best man or told him some like about not liking the poor girl whose only crime was falling for the same man as him.

He couldn’t bring himself to hate her either. He couldn’t bring himself to react like a hurting animal and lash out at either George or her.

That wasn’t him. He couldn’t- no, he wouldn’t- do anything to purposely hurt George.

His voice was carefully stabled as he spoke, the false smile feeling like a lie, the fake laugh making his stomach turn. No one would ever know. No one would know about his inner turmoil, about his grief. He wouldn’t let them. 

He wouldn’t let them try to take his pain from him. 

It was his burden to carry. It wasn’t Wilbur’s or Sapnap’s or Bad’s or even George’s. It was his.

He would have to keep them from knowing.

His voice echoed around the room, bright, cheerful and happy. It was everything that he wasn’t. If one was listening, however, they would hear the broken hopes and dreams echoing in his tone, in his words. 

And as he lifted the glass to his lips, his facade didn’t even break or shatter. It held strong despite his agonizing pain.

He had never been satisfied in his life.

It was not be the first time he faced disappointment.

It would not be the last.

As cheers rung out in the room where the reception was being held, nobody noticed the struggling young man, whose only problem, much like the bride’s but still so much unlike hers, was falling for someone who would never notice him.

The audience’s attention shifted to the groom and the bride as he slipped away, leaving a half drunk glass of champagne behind on the podium and a broken heart.

There was a balcony behind the podium and he stepped out, footsteps silent as he did so. There was something in his hands, twined and knotted between his fingers. It was a old beaded necklace. It was a gift. It was his last hope.

It had to go. He couldn’t imagine anymore.

As he reached the edge of the balcony, the cluster of beads spilled from his hands over into the water below. He watched it fall, time seeming to slow even if it didn’t. Hands, feather soft and a dream, curled around his shoulders and kisses, gentle and invisible, were pressed to his forehead and cheeks.

They weren’t there though and as the beads- full of love and memories,- disappeared under the waves, the feelings did too.

A couple tears slipped down his cheeks, splattering against the railing, as he looked up towards the sky that they had seen first together all of those years ago.

He had lost his chance.

He had lost the race against time.

He should have been satisfied.

He wasn’t.

He would never be.

He was never a fast learner.

There was a voice calling him again, wondering where he went. He forced up another smile and glanced back at the waves where his last hope had disappeared. Then he went inside the hall again.

Dream knew he had to let go. He just didn’t know it would be that soon.


	2. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn’t as good!

He could barely remember a day when his heart didn’t hurt, when his mind didn’t ache from trying to figure out a way to forget those feelings.

It never worked, not when he still spent a lot of time with George and Sapnap. George,  
who still had no idea the agony that he was causing Dream, and Sapnap, who had begun to notice. Dream knew he had begun to notice. It showed through the way that he asked him if he was alright, if he needed something. It showed in the way that Sapnap might go out to the store on a bad day and end up buying what felt like three or four pounds of chocolate and a couple tubs of chocolate ice cream, his favorite. He said that it was for no reason, but Sapnap had always been a bad lier. They had moved in together a few months before George’s wedding, It had been more cost effective to share an apartment in Orlando and split the cost, after all. It was nice that they lived in the same city, although George still lived across the ocean in England with his wife. 

He was glad for his brother, because that’s what Sapnap was to him. A brother that he didn’t share blood with. Sapnap could cheer him up on a bad day and hang with him on a good one. Having someone on his side made him smile. It made him beam like he used to, like how he hadn’t since George’s engagement. It helped distraction him from the pain. When he realized what was happening, he grinned again.

He was letting go.

He might have been hurting, but he was also healing.

That didn’t stop him from wish that he hadn’t stood to the side for the woman who George had married to steal his friend’s heart, that he had taken his shot many years ago. But it could have lost him George’s friendship and he would have rather cut his own heart out than lose him. He would have rather watched George tear his heart into small pieces unwittingly than lose him. He would have rather have to build walls around his heart and not let another person in that wasn’t already there than lose him.

It crushed him. It shattered him. It broke him. However, he knew he wouldn’t be able to let go of him. He would never be able to let go of him. So, like he had always done, Dream picked himself back up. He picked up the scatter pieces of his heart and began to put it back together.

That’s why when George came to him, sobbing like how Dream did when found out that George was engaged, he didn’t even think about him. He only thought about his best friend.

He found out what had happened. She had shatter George on purpose. He might have broken Dream’s heart on accident, but she knew what she was doing. She knew what she had said yes to. She had sworn to love George and she had broken that promise. That angered the heartbroken blonde to no end.

He might not have had a chance with George, but he still loved George more than anything else in his own life. He knew what he had to do.

He bought a plane ticket to England.

He packed his bags and a suitcase.

He only then told Sapnap what he had done. His impulsive actions got him punched in the shoulder, although it was more of Sapnap being frustrated at his impulsiveness and his not having a ticket to go along with Dream. But Dream couldn’t- no, he wouldn’t wait for it anymore. Not any longer. He would have to act now. He would have to do things. He would do everything that was in his power to support George.

He knew that whatever happened, he would be standing at his best friend, at his first love’s side. He would support him no matter what happened.

He was ready to leave and cross the ocean to see George in person again for the first time in a while. It had at least been a year, maybe a little longer, since he had seen him in person.

As he entered the airport, he worried about what would happen to him, to George, to Sapnap, to everyone that this action would effect. He was a natural worrier, after all. It was a bad mix; to be someone who worried about a lot of stuff and to be an impulsive maniac. The two ideals clashed a lot. 

But he couldn’t back out now. He had paid for a ticket, for a hotel, for everything. He was ready and he wouldn’t let his worries make him back out now.

He stepped out to the plane feeling a little more confident about this than he had before boarding the plane.

He was ready and he could do this. He and Sapnap would stand by George’s side.

He just had to congratulate his best friend’s wife about her mistakes first.

The furious blonde man would make her regret what she had done.

He was Brighton bound.

Dream was on his way across the ocean and he would never again wait for it. He would help George, he would stand by his side.

It didn’t wipe his tears away, it didn’t heal his broken heart. 

He had stood by for a reason: George had loved her and she had been married to the best husband. She used him. He had chosen his first love’s, his only love’s, happiness over his own.

Dream loved George more than his own life. He was the best thing in Dream’s life.

He would make her pay.


End file.
